Semiconductor devices can be used as amplifiers dedicated to current or voltage sensing. The amplifier typically comprises an integrated circuit (IC) package that is typically coupled to a lead frame that is further attached to a shunt resistor to increase area of the circuit board occupied by these elements. Attaching the lead frame to the shunt resistor, however, has proven difficult, as the alignment of the two components can be disrupted during the prior art methods or processes of epoxy or solder attachment. Accordingly, a device and process are needed to minimize the misalignment of the lead frame and the shunt.